No More Tears
by qsmadness007
Summary: One night Catherine is trying not to let the death of Eddie affect her, while the house is empty because her daughter is away at a week long summer camp. She ends up running into David Hodges at a restaurant. He invites her to join her for dinner, and the


Catherine seemed to wander through every room in her house, tears and memories of Eddie flooding her. The house was so quiet with Lindsay away at a week long summer camp, which her daughter had begged for weeks and weeks to be able to go.

Catherine was reluctant to let her go, but she was glad she had. It would be a good experience for her daughter, and it was the middle of the week, and there hadn't been any calls from the camp that Lindsay was in trouble.

Catherine couldn't stay in the house any longer though, today. She though about going to work, but there was really nothing pressing, and Ecklie was having one of his crusades against unnecessary overtime again. So, she had a few hours until her shift started.

She decided that she would go get something to eat. She didn't know where, since she wasn't in the particular mood for anything, and just drove around the streets of Vegas for a while. She finally stopped at a buffet restaurant. She went inside, and paid the fee, and started to walk through the lines. She got a small salad, and looked around to see what else was there, so she could get stuff later.

Catherine was at the drink counter when she ran into David Hodges pouring himself a cup of tea. He was grabbing a couple of packets of sugar, since the restaurant only had unsweeted, when he noticed Catherine pouring herself a glass of Cola.

"Hi Hodges." Catherine had thought about avoiding him, but then decided that it did her no good one way or the other, and it wouldn't help to talk to him.

"I guess tonight must be the night shift night." He laughed a little, he tilt his head towards a booth in the back where Greg Sanders and Sophia Curtis seemed to be getting pretty cozy.

"I guess so."

"I was going to sit with them, but don't want to intrude on their 'secret relationship.' " Hodges was referring to the fact that for weeks everyone knew Greg and Sophia were dating, but whenever asked they denied it. Mainly due to some bet that Sophia had made with Greg that he couldn't keep his mouth shut about the relationship for a month. Hodges grabbed a few more packets of sugar, "I hate eating by myself. He just said it, not necessarily for Catherine's benefit.

"I can sit with you." Catherine wasn't in the mood to be near someone acting all lovey-dovey, especially when she saw Greg feeding Sophia something. Sophia seemed slightly taken off guard. And Catherine had to suppress a laugh.

David looked embarrassed for a minute. "I wasn't implying that you had to. You don't have to, if you don't want to."

She smiled, "Most of the other tables are taken, and I'd rather sit with someone I know. And Greg and Sophia don't look like they have any room."

He gave her a quizzical stare for a moment. "I thought you didn't like me."

Catherine laughed. "You can be a bit annoying, but I don't dislike you David."  
---  
Thirty minutes later.

"The house seems so quiet since Eddie's death, especially since Lindsay is at camp." Catherine said, as she took a small bite of pizza. For awhile they had just been talking about normal things like work and such, but then they had drifted into a conversation about their personal life.  
Hodges nodded. He had been intently listening for the last ten minutes as she had talked about her life with Eddie. And unlike at the lab, he was being patient about it. He was even making helpful comments now and then. "I know the feeling. One of my ex-girlfriends was killed in a car accident, and for months straight after it happened, I found myself waiting for her to walk in the door any minute."

Catherine chewed on her pizza for a moment, contemplating. She took a quick sip of her drink. "How did you manage to get through it, and move on with your life? Is her death why you transferred from LA?"

Hodges took a bite of his chicken, and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "It was a couple years before I transferred." It was nice just talking to someone, and not being interrupted, or the conversation having to do with some results. "I guess I managed because I somehow convinced myself that my tears weren't going to bring her back, and she would want me to be happy, and not mope around the apartment."

Before Catherine could say anything, Greg came bound towards them. Sophia was a few steps behind him.  
Greg hugged Hodges and Catherine both quickly. "Hey Guys ." He smiled, and for a few minutes seeming like a puppy that had just escaped his pen and wanted to run all over the place.

"Hey," Sophia said to them both, giving a soft wave.

"We were on our wait out, and decided to say hi." Greg said with a smile.

Catherine smiled, and was about to comment, when Sophia's beeper went off.  
Sophia checked it, "See you later."

Greg waved, "She's my ride. So, I'll catch up with you two later."

"You know one day you will wake up, and realize you have no more tears for Eddie." Hodges said, a few seconds after Greg and Sophia had left.

"I hope you are right, David."


End file.
